When a conventional display panel is in a three-dimensional image display mode, a displayed right eye image and a displayed left eye image generally need to be isolated through a film-type patterned retarder (FPR) for presenting a three-dimensional image in the eyes of a user.
In the above-described conventional display panel, in order to improve 3D (three-dimensional) viewing angle, the odd-numbered rows of pixels (or even-numbered rows of pixels) are usually closed. Only the even-numbered rows of pixels (or odd-numbered rows of pixels) are used for displaying the three-dimensional image.
In practice, the Applicant of the present invention found that the prior art at least has the following problems:
in the process of displaying the three-dimensional image, the odd-numbered rows of pixels has been turned off. Thus, the overall brightness of the three-dimensional image displayed through the conventional display panel is lower.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a new technical solution to solve the above problems.